


Things I can't write but want to read.

by munch1195



Category: Fairy Tail, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fandoms will be added as we go, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munch1195/pseuds/munch1195
Summary: Basically a bunch of story ideas and some workings for each. I'm posting them here since I know myself a little too well and when I get an idea for a story I want to write it, but 1.) I feel like it isn't good enough. 2.) I find a new series that I become super invested in, as I'm sure you'll notice the ideas shift from time to time. or 3.) I forget what I was writing. So I'm posting it here. Feel free to use parts or take the idea and write your own story, just tag me or send a message and I'll support your writing. On a side note: Some posts will be short and others will be lengthy as some have had more thought than others. ^.^ Hope you have a wonderful Day/Night. Where ever you are. ^.^





	1. What to expect.

In case you didn't read the summary this is where I am posting my story ideas, possibly original characters, and things that fit in with those stories... or at least how I picture it would fit. In any case I'm writing it down here so I have one source of my story ideas rather than scattered notebooks or loose paper that has scraps of information that no longer make sense since I never did anything with it.

I have this bad habit of watching a show, getting really invested in it, creating a character or just other story lines, and I'll want to write. The problem becomes that I have never actually finished a story once it passes a one shot stage and it is forever left unfinished. v.v I can start writing a story and actually catch some traction, but a couple chapters in I think 'OOH! What if 'this' was a story?' Then I want to start writing that one and leave the poor thing unfinished. I've been trying really hard to just finish one but I keep getting ideas for new stories and have been writing down the ideas and shoving them back so I can focus on this one so that I actually finish one and prove to myself that I can actually do something more than a one shot.

This is way longer of an opening page than I intended... I sort of went off on a tangent, as you might see in my story ideas. But that's fine since that's how my mind works, I do, and probably will, edit things before posting. So hopefully things make sense?

Anyways, like or don't like the ideas. Use the elements in your writing if you want (Just nudge me if you do. I am interested in seeing what people come up with when they read things and it sparks something for them.) Also there will probably be many spelling and grammatical errors as I am only human and my computer/phone is not 100% fool proof... Obviously. But before I make this any longer I hope you enjoy the read. I hope you have a wonderful day/night. ^.^


	2. My Hero Academia (Idea 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be an Aizawa fic, or other pro hero or student if you chose to go that way. I chose Aizawa because of his dad like tendencies. This is one of the longer ones as more thought went into creating certain aspects of it. You could also use the fic idea in other fandoms, it's not just limited to MHA, you'd just have to change the characters around a bit and there you have it. ^.^

If you hadn't guessed this is a story idea I had for My Hero Academia. This one actually doesn't have any OC's like most of my story ideas do but I have quite some info that I've compiled since this one won't leave me alone. The following scattered nonsense is how the idea came to me, sorta. Hopefully it makes sense? If not I will try and answer any questions you have and revise my way of writing my notes in the future.

**Story Idea:**  
Aizawa is getting irritated. Lately he’s been having blackouts while on patrol but he somehow always wakes up at home and none of the other heroes know anything about it. He’s also talked to the police but there’s nothing suspicious about his behavior while he’s on patrol. But that’s not the only worrying thing. His students have started to go missing, and he’s not allowed to investigate because he’s ‘too close’ to the case. Little does everyone know he’s actually being controlled by a new ‘villain’ and he’s actually the one kidnapping his students and ‘training’ them to be his harem. The students don’t mind actually despite the fact they’ve been kidnapped by their teacher. But they shouldn’t feel the attraction they do should they?

Omegaverse? Dimension travel?

Aizawa from a different dimension that has created a parasite that will hopefully help his dying race repopulate. He’s just an apothecary, that is exiled like Jumba because of illegal experiments.Then they take him back after the infection has started, because it isn’t fair to this dimension to deal with his experiments, but the damage was already done and can’t be fixed now.

Since Aizawa from this dimension likes cats he feels compelled to buy collars for his collected harem? Or since it's an alpha virus he's trying to build his pack and that's how the alternate dimension Aizawa sees it?

Harem Fever? Different name though: Hesan Ayas. 

Manufactured Parasite that causes Hesan Ayas.(How it works?)

1.The intended host has to have a desire for someone or a group of people they desire to be close to.  
2.The parasite then attaches to the host, usually when sleeping. It latches onto the spinal cord just at the base of the skull and burrows until it reaches the cerebellum, while not damaging the nerves.  
3.Once attached to the cerebellum the parasite then lies in wait until someone or until a single someone from a group in a state of vulnerability, once it sees the distress they exhibit the parasite manipulates the host to enact on their desire. This has a side effect of blacking out on the hosts behalf yet they are still capable of movement.  
4.Once the desire is enacted the host will proceed to mate with the desired subject, this ensures the passing of the parasite’s DNA that will emotionally attach the subject to the host.  
5.Once the emotional attachment has been established the subject is loyal to the host. The subject will also gain a heightened sex drive as the DNA has an addictive effect.  
6.The process repeats itself until the desired group is achieved.  
Note: If one of the desired subjects dies before collection the parasite will not rest until a suitable replacement is found. Most times drives the host to madness and eventually a coma where the parasite slowly dies.  
7.Once the desired group is achieved the host regains the memories from the time they’ve ‘blacked out’.  
8.The parasite dies without leaving a trace on the host.  
Note: This parasite is not spreadable. It has to be manufactured.

Professor Shouta Aizawa is trying to find a cure to help his mate produce an offspring. (A/B/O) This problem has become increasingly worrying as the population has started to decline. His experiments are done illegally in the eyes of the law and is banished to another dimension until his experiments are dissected for their use, to determine if the cause behind it is good or bad. In this new dimension he continues his research with the few tools he was allowed to bring. Although not being in an A/B/O environment he still has a computer program that can run scenarios to help him understand how his creations will help his dimension in the long run. He finds a cure using the information he gained from his testing and is trying to find a way to reverse the effects for this dimension when he is taken back to his, he can only hope there aren’t any negative side effects of him being in the alternate dimension.


	3. My Hero Academia (Idea 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short snip it of an idea. I got this from browsing through Instagram pictures and I can't remember who drew the fan art but I wish I could tag it so you could see where this spawned from. I sort of meshed it with some villain fics I've read and gotten inspiration from as well. So this would be a villain Kirishima fic.

Again this is a My Hero Academia idea... if you couldn't guess what my fandom is at the moment...

This one would be Main KiriBaku with a pining Izuku. 

**Story Idea:**

Izuku has always been pining for bakugou and apparently Bakugou hasn't noticed or doesn't seem to care. In steps Kirishima who is just a ray of sunshine and easily steps into the spot Izuku wishes he could be in. This doesn't stop Izuku from trying to be noticed. He is noticed, however not by the right person. It's high school all over again except Kirishima is only mean to him when they aren't in mixed company so no one has noticed the change in the sunshine's demeanor,. Life slowly fades from Izuku but he tries to at least talk to Katsuki, just once. And almost succeeded but Kirishima got in the way and now Izuku has gone missing.

Sort of a villain Kirishima fic? Does he kidnap Izuku or instigate his suicide? ... Guess this one's dark, but that's to be expected with villain au's?


	4. My Hero Academia (Idea 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there are other story ideas... just have to get these ones down first. This one can either be a reader insert or an OC insert. I haven't really decided. Anyways this is a Roleplay crossover to the BNHA realm.

Another short idea as it's not completely thought out.

**Story Idea:**

D&D meets BNHA

Main is a nine tailed fox? Dragon? trying to find their way back to their realm while not messing with relationships from this one. Has magical abilities that translates to quirks in the BNHA realm. Main also sees the BNHA characters as characters from her realm.

Kirishima - Dragon  
Bakugou - Self proclaimed king of dragons (Barbarian son of a chief in the north know for their symbiotic relation with dragons)  
Shouto - Cursed prince of the west. His father is suspected to be the cause of the disappearance of the great Yagi.  
Shinso - Prince of the south. Lord Shouta is kind despite the fact he rules over rouges and assassins.  
Izuku - Peasant son of the lady of the east, who also went missing around the same time as the great Yagi.

Need to figure out how to decide students and teachers so it isn't odd... Also need a map to have an idea of how the D&D realm is set up...


	5. My Hero Academia (Idea 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also OC free, but not a lot of summary...

This one was mostly a one liner and who is assigned what.

**Story Idea:**

My Hero Academia, but as an animal rescue?

Yuei Animal Rescue?

Inko Midoriya - Animal Attendant  
Mitsuki Bakugou - Animal Behaviorist  
Midnight - Groomer  
All Might - Animal Control Officer  
Recovery Girl - Veterinarian

Endeavor - Animal Breeder of the Illegal sorts  
Stain - A hunter who hunts poachers  
All for One - Poacher

Aizawa - European Badger  
Present Mic - Yellow Crested Cockatoo

Izuku - Mexican Hare  
Katsuki - Mongolian Wolf  
Shouto - Red/Artic Fox  
Uraraka - Sable  
Tsuyu - Tree Frog  
Tokoyami - Melanistic Osprey  
Shouji - Silver-haired Bat  
Kaminari - Crested Porcupine  
Kirishima - Red wolf  
Jiro - Unita Chipmunk  
Momo - Flying Squirrel  
Mina - Racoon  
Sero - Siamese Ferret  
Koda - Pygmy Rabbit  
Sato - American Beaver  
Iida - Greater Roadrunner  
Aoyama - Albino Peacock  
Ojiro - Capuchin Monkey  
Hagakure - Two-Toed Sloth  
Mineta - Hog-Nosed Skunk

Monoma - Mockingbird  
Shinsou - Kangaroo Rat

Shigiraki - White Backed Vulture  
Dabi - Marble fox  
Toga - Vampire Bat  
Twice - Iyrebird

One for All is trying to have the largest collection of animals that he's stuffed? Should the characters keep their hair color as the main fur color? Would it make them more rare?


	6. My Hero Academia (Idea 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the theme of Halloween what if there was an idea to go with? This one might be a little dark and gruesome, but who doesn't love a dark Halloween story?

Broken Doll?

**Story Idea:**

Izuku is stolen on Halloween eve when he is in his younger years (Maybe 6-8?) by a villain that only occasionally attacks. The heroes have yet to catch him (Obviously). This particular villain is odd, he collects people and turns them into dolls. His obsessive compulsive need to have the doll be perfect has resulted in some previous half finished dolls, aka: victims that have been mutilated to have porcelain limbs and their vocals taken out. Sometimes he'll wire the jaw shut and sew the lips together just in case, but either way the victims can't speak and their hands have been taken so they can't write either. The hunt for the doll maker is a slow one. Fast forward a few years, like maybe after Bakugou got into UA on the eve of Halloween, the only people to really remember Izuku are his mother and the Bakugou's. The heroes have gotten a tip on a possible location of the doll maker and Aizawa is on the rescue team. They storm the place and find the doll maker painting an eye with one in a jar for reference. The heroes take him away while he's practically screeching that _it's_ not perfect yet. Aizawa was left to scope the place out with maybe one other hero and they find the doll room. Being honest they are kinda creeped out by the room but one doll in particular catches Aizawa's eye. Low and behold it is Izuku, his forearms and lower legs are porcelain and his left eye is made of glass.

He's brought to the hospital to find the damage is irreversible and slowly start to rehabilitate him.

Background ships?

What kind of quirk would the villain have? Steady hands? A numbing type quirk? Maybe it has something for preserving?

He has relapses early in the rehabilitation process and needs to rely on someone. 

Should Aizawa feel bad for the kid and adopt him, even though his mom is still alive? This would only work if they can't figure out who Izuku is when they get him. Perhaps Aizawa had previously adopted Shinsou and he had become study buddies with Bakugou and that's how they find out who Izuku is?


	7. Voltron (Idea 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found one of my notebooks that had some story ideas written in it.

Imagine Spiderwick Chronicles/Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children. But with the Voltron characters as creatures instead.

**Story Idea:**

Pidge is looking for her brother when she comes across Coran. He agrees to help her as she makes a field guide or journal of the supernatural she comes across.

Pidge is human  
Altean's are Djinn or Genie's  
Lance is a Water Nymph  
Hunk is a Satyr  
Snow leopard were-cat Keith  
Vampire Shiro

Maybe Coran has a broken bottle and that's why he's not trapped to one place or constantly vanishes?

Galra could be a were tribe of sorts and is trying to hunt the other creatures into extinction?


	8. My Hero Academia (Idea 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this one won’t leave me well enough alone...

There isn’t really a title or anything for this one, just a bunch of word jargon really...

**Story Idea:**

I don’t know how many pairings are out there with Deku and Dabi. But I think in this sense the pair would be somewhat more platonic than romantic... maybe?

Izuku/Dabi. One sided feelings/pining Katsuki.  
Omegaverse? Animal characteristics?

Izuku is taken after defending another child from Katsuki, and has been missing ever since. But since they can’t find a body, they can’t officially declare him dead. Fast forward to the training camp when Katsuki is taken. Dabi is in charge of keeping Katsuki in line while the league has him and that’s when he finds out Deku has been alive this whole time, but he isn’t the same crybaby that dreams of becoming a hero. He’s changed, and it frightens Katsuki to realize that this is potentially all his fault. What will become of Izuku? Will Katsuki rescue him or will he live with Dabi?

Izuku was taken by sex traffickers and trained to be the perfect pet for several years. Unfortunately this means he’s gone through torture resulting in scars. His right arm looks mostly mangled from multiple breaks and skin tearing. He also was branded by one of the traffickers, his left shoulder blade. And a burn mark across his neck, almost like Katsuki set an explosion off with it in his grasp. The scar on his neck also ruined his vocal cords so little Izuku doesn’t talk much if at all.

If it’s omegaverse would the scar on his neck have damaged his scent glands? Also if he were an omega in the verse would he have had his tubes tied to prevent unwanted pups by the traffickers? Like they may be cruel but they can’t have pregnant omegas just running around... also what animal would they be if they had animal characteristics? Would they still have quirks? But Izuku wouldn’t have one since he would have never run into All Might before. Maybe they would still have quirks since they’d be going to U.A.


	9. Possible Multifandom? (Idea 1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had this idea for My hero... but it could fit other fandoms that have at least 4 characters.

Left 4 Dead.

I've been playing Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 recently and decided 'you know what? this could be a cool story line.' You know zombies, survival, cooperation... perfect story, so anyways, the idea follows the game pretty close so if you've played then you'd understand and if you haven't then I recommend if you like zombie survival games.

So if it were for My Hero Academia the teachers(?) would be the survivors from the first game. I would have Aizawa in the role of Bill, Present Mic in the role of Luis, Endeavor in the role of Francis (Since the character personality didn't fit with All Might), And Midnight in the role of Zoey. So maybe the survivors are looking for other non infected, and killing the infected as they go. Maybe they're searching for All Might since they got separated at some point? There isn't really much to go with the plot... but maybe have it be a no quirk AU?

It could even be a Marvel one... so with Black widow, Cap, Tony, and Thor?

Or even Voltron? You'd have to leave someone out though...

Or you could even take a character from several fandoms and throw them together and have them search for friends along the way. So like you could have Tsuyu from My Hero Academia, Keith from Voltron, Hotchner from Criminal Minds, and Steven from Steven Universe... or any assortment really, you would just have to fill the roles of the characters if that makes sense.

Sorry this is more of a mash of words at three in the morning... but zombie/post apocalyptic/survival type story would be cool. I mean maybe there's some out there but I haven't read any, so if you have a recommendation feel free to leave it in the comments... or something.

Anyways have a wonderful day/night... whenever you read this. ^.^


	10. My Hero Academia (Idea 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lot of My hero, I promise this will not only be for My hero stories it's just the show I've been watching lately. I have other shows that I like and a lot more on my list of things to watch but I don't want to lose my creativity for this show just yet... if that makes any sense... Sorry I ramble but this idea just happened to pique my interest.

Villain Hisashi... Already been done before, yes, but what if he was a part of the group that experimented on Nedzu? Like what if he was the retriever and his boss has some form of a clairvoyance quirk that allows him to see the potential intelligence in others?

**Story Idea:**

A young Hisashi watched as his employer stared into a blank television screen.

"He got away? Perfect, his intellect is far greater than I was hoping it would become."

"But sir, he could put us all away."

"You lack vision Hisashi. After all, I have a new project in mind." The man turned to Hisashi with a wicked like grin. "Your son is the perfect candidate to be my successor. He will bring the down fall of Nedzu and the hero world. If we plan it correctly your son will be even greater than All for One. Even if he remains quirkless."

~~~

Izuku is taken by his father and experimented/trained to use his intellect to their advantage. At the age of fifteen he has been able to take quirks and utilize them once before they vanish into nothing. His ultimate goal, or rather that of his fathers boss, is to bring Nedzu back to their organization and slowly cripple the hero world.

*Shrug* I thought it sounded interesting... writing it out it doesn't seem like it though... either way I hope you have a good day/night. ^.^


	11. My Hero Academia (Idea 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, partaking to a different story that I’m currently working on but haven’t posted, I’m wondering if I should post an info piece for it as well. Like other stuff that has happened or other characters that don’t show up in the story.

Shinsou, Shoji, and Midoriya all happened to meet by accident. Shinsou was shunned for his villainous quirk,   
Shoji and Shinsou are two of my favorite characters, despite Midoriya being the main character in most of the story ideas, he’s just easy to manipulate since he’s the main character.

**Story Idea:**

Shoji was shunned for looking like a villain, and Midoriya? He was shunned for not having a quirk in general. These three hit it off quite easily and decided to try something entirely new that the world had never seen before. They were going to make synthetic quirks. With Izuku’s intellect, Shinso’s quirk, and Shoji’s strength they might just be able to pull it off.

~~~

Lately it seems that every other month a pro goes missing for a bit only to return a couple weeks later with no memory of what happened. The police are irritated and the pros are doing everything they can to keep the public calm. It’s times like this that Aizawa hates when Hisashi goes undercover for a day or two. It’s been a week and no report has come in. Will Aizawa find out who has taken Hisashi or will he too be captured and released like a fish on a line?

—-

Midoriya is in charge of testing and being bait as he looks the most helpless to proud heroes *cough, cough* Endeavor. And once he’s gotten their attention it’s a collective ‘attack’ that they are able to subdue(Hitoshi) and relocate(Shoji) a Hero so they can take samples of DNA to run tests on and make duplicate vials of said quirk. (Think like animal changing vials that Eezma has in Emperors New Groove. Only instead of turning into an animal it gives the user a quirk. However I think there should be a time limit, unlike her animal vials) So it could either be like plasma, and get replaced within 48 hours. Or like blood itself which takes 4-8 weeks. Or somewhere in the middle the story doesn’t have to abide by our rules necessarily... Midoriya hasn’t stopped his notebook collection and has nearly doubled the information on some heroes. Shoji keeps the vials in order and makes sure none are misplaced or broken, an accident could occur? Shinsou helps keep them all under the radar making sure they have jobs with actual income and a roof over their heads, and making sure the heroes stay off their seemingly random trail they sometimes leave.


	12. Fairy Tail (Idea 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of several starts with different OC's but if they all joined Fairy Tail and made it from there? I actually stumbled across the character sheets I wrote down but never went anywhere with them so I figured they'd fit here.
> 
> Apologies in advance, I did not mean for this to be as long as it is...

So I lied, I sort of had a story idea. Just written in a different spot. It would take place after/during the Tenrou ark. But that would be after the OC's had been in the guild after a while.

**Story Idea:**  
When Tenrou island disappeared the small group later to be known as knights go off in search of them, as well as fulfilling job requests. About a month after the incident the group was captured by a dark guild and tortured for who knows what reason. They were missing for a whole year, only to return with a bond closer than friendship and warped personalities. They bought a piece of land and built a house for them to stay at, with Teyhung buried in the back yard with a beautiful grave. Not long after their return Allen is visited by his adoptive brother and his wife, the two give Allen their child as they don't want Jenny to grow up treated the same as Allen was. The group is practically inseparable and has gotten the guild out of several tight spots including financial and small fights. They became the guilds temporary S class group while Tenrou was still missing. They have also, minus Jenny, all developed drinking habits and could possibly keep up with Cana if they tried. BBy the time Tenrou island returns the knights are close to the level of strength that Gildarts has. Also, the knights have been banned from participating in the grand magic games, as they have taken the battles too far at times.

**Characters:**

Note: This is after Tenrou, not before. I'll but the before/history(?) in parenthesis.

Crystalyn: Known as the Dragon. Often dances to distract enemies while creating magic circles to deliver the finishing blow. Has an amethyst right leg, ruby left arm, and an obsidian right eye. Each has veining of the color spreading from the gem into her flesh. She's also mastered different gem dragon secret arts like transform, which encases her body in crystal but continues to form a dragon around her. (She is probably one of my first OC's for this particular series. I have her growing up near Lucy's estate, and when she was little she and Lucy happened across each other by accident. If you didn't gather, she is a gem dragon slayer. Her dragon was known as Crystal and was killed by another dragon one year before all other dragons vanished. Crystalyn met her exceed, Jewel, not long after. I know so creative with the names right? Anyways, I had her be different than the other dragon slayers, as she doesn't have a roar or wing attack. Her magic is producing weapons/armor from different gems since they can be the strongest things and they're pretty. When she met Lucy it was because of an accident that had an arrow in Crystalyn's side, which also makes a weakness in any armor she creates around her form. She's kinda short with lavender-colored hair and incredibly light blue colored eyes. Gems she uses, Garnet which is a battle-ax, Amethyst which is an inverse geode shield dome thing, Bloodstone is an actual shield and not a protective dome, Diamond which is a type of armor that looks like dragon scales, Emerald makes twin blades, Ruby is actually just giant clusters in the sky that she can rain down to just destroy things, Peridot makes a set of saais like the kind Raphael uses in TMNT, Sapphire makes a spear, Citrine is a Halberd, Opal makes throwing daggers, Turquoise makes a crossbow, and Obsidian is another armor thing that can take over an object and turn it to dust. Her exceed is Jewel which I already told you, but shes fluffy grey with a white underbelly, toes, back feet, muzzle, under the neck, and tail tip. Black tiger-like stripes and ears with deep blue eyes. She wears a light blue halter style dress and can use concealment magic but it only works on her and one other person. She is also allergic to fish.)

Jewel: She's more of a mascot for the knights, but is often known as the Tiger. She doesn't usually fight but has mastered a battle form and using that has tripled her normal strength. Her left arm and wing are made of amethyst. She also uses concealment magic. (Something I forgot to mention for Crystalyn, her gem magic creates prosthetics for lost limbs and such. She lost her leg in an accident with poachers that were trying to kidnap Jewel and sell her to the highest bidder, which is why Jewel is missing an arm and a wing, but since Crystalyn was using her amethyst that's what gem healed their limbs. She lost her eye trying to protect the guild from the Phantom Lords attack. And she lost her arm fighting Laxus when he was trying to take over the guild.)

Allen: Known as the Beast. He can shift into any animal whether they exist or not, and can control a host like a parasite. He has claw marks that run diagonally across his face but misses his eyes. His hair has grown and spikes naturally. He's also as tall as Elfman. (I like to think of him as an estranged Strauss sibling. He uses takeover magic like the siblings do and used to only be comfortable only mimicking domesticated animals, the only problem would be the animal was pure white with his eye color. He was raised in a dark guild as a slave/plaything. That is until the thunder legion finds him when taking a job to dismantle the dark guild. Not with Laxus though... I'm not sure when I had this taking place, but I digress. Allen was told to infiltrate the Fairy Tail guild and feed information to the dark guild Shadow Snake, but he likes being at Fairy Tail much better. After some misunderstandings getting fixed, he joins Fairy Tail. He's also got Heterochromic eyes, blue-green to be exact.)

Xenos: Known as the Demon. He can summon any demon from the veil and allow the said demon to take control of his body, giving them the added strength, speed, and quick thinking. He has scars all over his chest from when they were captured. And a scar running up the side of his neck ending mid cheek. The white and black streaks in his hair have turned a blood red and the hair grows longer and coarse making him look like he has horns. He's also ditched the eyepatch. (He's got heterochromic eyes, red and yellow, the yellow one he covers with the eyepatch. He has tattoos as well, two lines going over his left eye, starting at his hairline and ending mid cheek. Black in color. Three black dots lining his right cheekbone. His father was a celestial wizard, but his keys were stolen from him just before he died when Xenos five(He was actually poisoned by a jealous friend for his gate keys). Since his father's passing, he went in search of celestial keys but instead found one of the 27 demon seals, Orobas to be precise. Orobas is one of the fifteen obsidian keys, with the magic of favor. With the discovery of the demonic seal Xenos goes in search of the other 26 seals and becomes the only infernal wizard since the seals are supposedly so dangerous that other wizards wouldn't dare use their magic. He eventually finds all but three before he turns 20 and uses them to help around where he can, even if certain places don't appreciate it. The demons are not really that bad, they just usually end up in the wrong hands and are used for bad things. I've had the idea of different types of keys like the celestial keys since those are only the Zodiac of the stars and various others. But Xenos has demon keys, but I've also thought it'd be cool if there were like bone keys for the Chinese zodiac animals and could summon the spirit of the animal and somehow use it to their advantage in battle... Something?)

Teyhung: Former member, known as Tempest. He usually fought well, but after their capture, he didn't make it out. His sacrifice pushes the rest of the knights to continue fighting the good fight. (He's kinda a disaster gay, or at least I pictured him as one. He had an abusive mom and his dad passed when he was little, he ran away at 15 and met Crystalyn and became fast friends. He has Weather maker magic, so he can make any type of weather, usually calling it by an odd name. But as long as it gets the job done then who cares? So he could call out Thundersnow and make it thunder or lightning during a snow storm. He's basically a weatherman that can actually control the storm or weather type... he's not as well thought as some of the other characters I have...)

Anyways after all that words. Sorry, I didn't realize it would take up so many... Thank you for reading this if you have. If not thank you anyways. ^.^ I hope you have a wonderful day/night whenever/where ever you read this. ^.^


	13. My Hero Academia (Idea 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is also inspired by fan art... but again I don't have the link to share with you.

**Story Idea:**

Baby Izuku is raised by Shigaraki and brought up in the league.

Should Inko be a part of the story or should Izuku and Shigaraki only meet when she dies? Villain attack? I think I'll have a phoenix type quirk for Izuku, only he ages slow once he rises again from ashes, does that even make sense? So he's a baby for a while, but after 'dying' he grows faster than a normal child, but the growth isn't instant... Maybe. Or I could just have him remain quirkless and this be just a Baby!Izuku story.

Kinda short for a story idea, but it could be filled with all the fluff. ^.^

Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day/night. ^.^


End file.
